


Lions, and Sisters, and Kisses, OH MY!

by Vampykitty_kun



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Awkwardness, Circus, Dysfunctional Family, First Kiss, M/M, Overprotective Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampykitty_kun/pseuds/Vampykitty_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future looked brighter than ever, even with a hateful sister lurking in the next tent... and the threat of death by lion... or dagger... or even perhaps one smug brunette!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lions, and Sisters, and Kisses, OH MY!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"IT'S GOING TO EAT ME!"

Catherine Bloom jumped as the loud pitched holler echoed through the circus tent. The knife that she had thrown in practice had soared far off course in her brief moment of terror, and was now lodged in one of the wooden support beams…

Directly above Manager Hawthorne's head.

The man stood perfectly still, with his arms crossed, as he tapped his foot in annoyance. It was hard to miss the beads of sweat gathered on his forehead, likely from the sudden fright.

"Sorry 'bout that! I was kinda jumpy there!" She called out to him, ending in a nervous laugh.

As the manager stalked away, she shot a frustrated glare at the back tent exit.

One Quatre Raberba Winner was in town visiting Trowa, and that always meant trouble. She had never liked the boy, always putting strange ideas in her brother's mind. She was positive that the high pitched wail had come from his mouth, and she'd be damned if she was going to let his nonsense ruin her preparation's for the night's show.

"Why can't he just stay on his own damned colony…" She muttered.

She stormed across the vast stretch of tent, and threw aside the door flap, stomping out into the animal enclosures, where she was sure she had heard the blonde wail.

"He's not going to eat you."

"YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY KNOW THAT!"

Catherine raised an eyebrow, and fought back a cackle of amusement. Trowa had her least favorite blonde INSIDE the lion cage at the beginning of the enclosure row. Quatre had flattened himself against the bars, hiding behind Trowa as the lion paced back and forth several feet in front of them.

"He will not attack Quatre. I have been in here with him hundreds of times. He's as harmless as a common house cat." Trowa sighed.

"You don't watch animal planet, do you!" Quatre by this point was practically hyperventilating. "DO you know how many people have said that only to be mauled to death when they least expected by that HOUSE CAT!" He cried.

Trowa only chuckled.

"The people who were mauled were obviously not me. This lion and I have a common bond. I trust him, and he trusts me. If you let him, he'll trust you just the same. He will know you are a kind and loving person. Trust me. He can see into your soul."

"More like eat it…" The blonde muttered.

"Quatre!"

With a heavy sigh, Trowa grabbed the blonde's arm, and pulled him forward, placing Quatre between the lion and himself. Quatre's blue eyes bulged, and he pressed his back flesh against Trowa chest.

Catherine by this point had to cover her mouth to muffle her giggles.

"W-Why are you doing this to me!" The blonde whined, eyeing the large cat warily.

"Because I find it ridiculous that you are scared of such a sweet animal, when a few minutes ago you were telling me how beautiful you thought he was."

"He IS beautiful, but I prefer bars to be separating my flesh from his fangs!"

"You fought in a war Quatre. You also helped prevent a second from occurring. You have survived twenty nine older sisters, you're head of one of the galaxy's largest corporations, and you're terrified of a five year old lion. You find nothing odd about this?"

Quatre shook his head rapidly.

"I'll take business sharks over African beasts any day." The blonde hissed, as Trowa pushed away from him.

Catherine's head turned as Hawthorne peered out the flaps of the tent, curiosity about the racket getting the best of him

"What's going on? I can hear the ruckus from well into the tent…" The man muttered.

Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Trowa's tormenting the little blonde kid with Leo. Poor guy's terrified, and he keeps insisting that Leo's a big baby." She laughed.

The man narrowed his eyes.

"That damned cat is far from being a 'big baby'. It just likes Trowa. No one else will go near the beast, the trainer is even terrified. The boy has a right to be scared… I'm still livid with it. I was happy to have Trowa after Steve retired. Thought we would never be able to hire anyone again because of that cat."

Catherine snickered and shook her head.

"I can only imagine the screams that would be coming out of the blonde's mouth if he knew that we had hired Trowa initially to replace the man who had almost had his arm torn off by the 'over grown house cat'. Poor man felt it time to retire and enjoy his three remaining, functional limbs… I bet you the words coming out of his mouth then would be anything but sweet…" She trailed off, seemingly watching the potential scene play out in her mind.

Hawthorne groaned.

"Don't you dare, I'm having trouble enough concentrating with the noise he IS making. I'm getting back to work. I suggest that you do the same."

She sighed as the man disappeared back into the tent.

"No fun at all."

"TROWA! Get your hand out of there right this instant! DON'T TOUCH THAT! Stop it!"

Catherine nearly fell over as she spun to face the enclosure in horror. However, the situation was not nearly as bad as it had sounded when the boy had screeched, as Trowa simply had his hand inside the lion's mouth, likely attempting to show him that it would not bite.

"You are overreacting Quatre. He would never bite me."

She watched as Quatre flailed his arms, pleading with the brunette. After several minutes of this, Trowa merely gave up with a heavy sigh, and led the blonde away from the enclosure, ending her fun.

"Phooey…" She huffed, crossing her arms once more. "Could have at least waited for Leo to take a swipe at the kid…"

Quatre leaned against her brother, attempting to catch his bearings after his 'frightening experience', and Catherine fought the urge to punt the blonde. Although sure had no sure proof of it, she was convinced that the little rich boy wanted to take her Trowa away from her, away from all of them. The teen acted like a giddy school girl around him most of the time, following him around like a love-struck puppy of sorts. She was not one to judge other people's lifestyles (as that would be calling the kettle black, with her being circus folk) but there was absolutely no way that Trowa would be wooed by the blonde's hinted at, oblivious advances. He would simply settle down with a nice girl someday, and give her a handful of nieces and nephews to fawn over. It was as simple as that.

"I think we have something here that you'll find less- well, I should at least hope so… less frightening…" The brunette sighed, leading Quatre by the arm towards the back of the enclosures.

Quatre followed wearily, increasingly becoming unnerved as they passed row after row of carnivorous creatures. By the time Trowa had stopped, the blonde was looking quite faint… and Catherine had snuck along behind them to watch what would play out next.

"Quatre… you can truly relax. You look like you're ready to stroke out." Trowa frowned, eyeing the pale blonde.

"Because, you are bound to cause my untimely demise. Unintentionally I'm sure, but because of you I will die an early death, likely eaten alive by your 'pets'… or your sister."

Trowa quirked an eyebrow. Catherine silently fumed. Quatre only blushed.

"What are you implying?"

The blonde gave a nervous laugh, and wrung his hands in front of him.

"I get the impression that she would have rather had me die from Dorothy's stabbing…."

The brunette shook his head and suppressed a chuckle.

"She doesn't dislike you that much."

"But you admit she dislikes me…" Quatre huffed, cheeks growing red.

Trowa rolled his eyes, reaching for the large wooden door.

"She dislikes all of my acquaintances. You shouldn't take it so hard."

The blonde merely huffed, as Trowa coaxed him through the door way.

After several long moments of silence, the brunette sighed.

"Quatre you can look up. You're not in any danger."

Quatre snorted.

"That's what you said when you led me into the den of that taloned beast."

"Clawed…only birds have talons."

Catherine face-palmed and snickered under her breath.

The blonde reluctantly raised his gaze from the dirt floor to observe his surroundings. Within seconds, Trowa was convinced he had made the right decision to bring Quatre where he had. Catherine on the other hand was convinced Trowa should have left the blonde with Leo. Alone.

"OH MY GOD!" Quatre squealed, flying past Trowa towards the center of the room. "Trowa! Why didn't you tell me you had them! They're so cute!"

The brunette finally allowed himself to laugh, as Quatre bounded up to one of their elephants fawning over it.

"You quite frankly never asked." He smirked, watching as Quatre lightly stroked its trunk.

"When I first came to Earth and met up with Rashid, the Maguanacs and I spent four days in a small Indian village. The culture was amazing, as well as the food, and they had a small herd, primarily used as transportation, like many use camels in the desert. Such fascinating, beautiful creatures."

Trowa nodded, and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Well, we do not have the elephants for quite the same reason, but if you really wanted to ride her, you can."

Catherine had had enough. The blonde's enthusiastic leap for joy prior to practically mauling Trowa with a hug was the end point, and she would have to do something about it, she made her way to the doorway, practically fuming as she stomped toward the two, but just as she crossed the threshold, Trowa had signaled for poor Bessie to lift the blonde onto her back, Quatre squealing as his feet left the ground, although the red head could not tell whether it was in excitement or fear once more. Once safely seated on the Elephant's back, Quatre cheered happily, and rubbed the creatures' wrinkled skin.

"This is great!" Quatre giggled, beaming down at Trowa.

Catherine growled, and took a step forward, before being pulled backwards out of the enclosure.

She only barely muffled her surprised yelp.

"Honestly child, leave those two alone and get back to work!" Hawthorne huffed, starring down the knife thrower.

The red head groaned and gripped the cloth flap tightly.

"I can't just leave them there! Look at them, they'll wear the poor gal out before the show even starts, and-"

"Honestly Catherine, cut the umbilical cord and set the lad free. You treat him like a son far more than a brother. Time to let it go. The boy's grown up, nearly twenty. He can live under his own judgment at this point in his life." The manager muttered, shaking his head.

"But you don't understand!" She sputtered, throwing her hands in the air. "That little rich boy puts all sorts of strange ideas into poor Trowa's head! If I don't do something about it, Trowa will fall into his trap and-"

"And WHAT exactly? Perhaps he leaves? Maybe he goes to work with the Preventors full time? Or he might even become an employee in Mr. Winner's company? All choices he must make on his own. He managed on his own for fifteen years. It's a miracle he even survived childhood. Even more of one that this boy you took under your wing with a one in several million shot, really was your brother. I think he can manage his own choices."

Catherine glared hard at the man and clenched her fists.

"You do not seem to understand Manager… that boy, he wants to corrupt Trowa! He not only wants to take him away, he wants… he wants…-"

"Master Quatre wants the very best for Mister Barton, I assure you."

Catherine nearly leapt out of her skin, as Rashid joined her and Hawthorne in the door way, watching the two.

"Where on earth did you-" The circus manager stumbled with his words, but Rashid met his gaze with a small smile.

"Like this young Lady keeps guard over Mister Barton, I find it my duty to protect Master Quatre, and come to his defense, even if the boy not know I do so." He sighed.

Catherine's eyes narrowed into slits as she glared up at the man, crossing her arms across her chest.

"So the kid's got himself a body guard eh? Charming…" She huffed.

The Arab man only chuckled and shook his head.

"Not at all… Master Quatre has not requested once that I watch him so. I do so only because I care for the boy from the bottom of my heart. Master Quatre brings the good out in people, even in these rough times. I owe much to him, and so I choose to protect him. Over the past few years, he and my men, as well as I, have grown unbelievably close. Master Quatre never spent much time with his father, and their time together was cut rather short, as he perished in the war. As much as I look to him as the son I never had, with time he's looked to me as the father he could have had."

"And your point in all of this is what?" The red head snapped.

"Catherine!" Hawthorne hissed, grabbing hold of her arm.

"I only hope to help you understand Master Quatre. He led a rather lonely life up until the time he join my men. Even with countless family members going in and out of his family estate, he was never truly close to anyone. Although things changed when he joined our makeshift family, and he finally had that family atmosphere every child yearns for, he had little chance for companionship. Meeting Mister Barton changed his world. Tilted it upside down. He's always been a sensitive boy, always had a sixth sense so to speak. He always sees the good in people, no matter how deeply it might be buried. In a war zone, where trust is not something gained nor given easily, he accepted Mister Barton with arms open wide. From the moment those two met they created a bond so special, so unique, that I cannot begin to explain it."

"They're that close you say?" Hawthorne asked, running a hand through his hair, while still being sure to keep the raging Catherine at bay.

"Yes, I would say so." Rashid nodded, turning his attention back towards the two young men. "I can assure you the he has only pure intentions. Master Quatre would not dream of forcing anything upon the boy you call Trowa. His simply wishes him nothing but the best. It is true that he reserves special feelings towards him, but he would not dream of forcing such a lifestyle upon anyone. If Mister Barton were to turn him down he would take it with a smile, and keep their relationship platonic. It does not stomp out his wishful thinking however. But Master Quatre is the kind of person who would rather leave things just as they are they ruin what he already has. He will make no drastic moves unless your friend does." Rashid finished rather grimly.

The three watched as Trowa leapt up to join the blonde atop the elephant, where he sat side saddle beside him. Quatre offered his companion a wide grin.

"Hmph... then I haven't anything to worry about then. That's a relief." This seemed to calm Catherine down some but she still frowned at the scene. "Doesn't mean the pheromones the kid's giving off won't continue to piss me off and give me the creeps…" she muttered.

Rashid only chuckled, before returning from which he came.

Hawthorne watched silently as Trowa slowly had the elephant walk the far perimeter of the room, and sighed.

"Now can we return to our duties and get pre-show planning back underway? I'm sure you can rest easily now. Leave the boys be." He patted her on the back as he turned on his heels making his way back towards tent.

Catherine huffed, and shot another long glare at the two, before reluctantly following Hawthorne back inside.

Quatre was none the wiser as he enjoyed himself, but Trowa let a hint of a smile grace his features.

"Rashid's a good man Quatre."

The blonde looked up at him quizzically, and tilted his head.

"Yes, yes he is… but what brought this up?" He asked, a worried look slowly growing on his face, as he looked around the room.

"No reason… none at all." The brunette chuckled, watching as Quatre relaxed somewhat thereafter.

They sat in silence for some time, Bessie stopping from time to time to nibble at the food laid out for her and the others. After a while, Quatre squeezed his eyes shut, and let out a small sigh.

"What's wrong?"

The blonde gave a weak smile.

"Wish things could always be this simple…" he muttered, running a hand through his hair. "Since Mariemaia, I've done little more than work. It's hard to make time to come out and see you. I'm stuck in the office most of the day. I'm tired of having a schedule filled with nothing but business meetings. In fact, I am tired of having a schedule period." He sighed.

"Things will get easier. It's hard for all of us to fall into a life of normalcy. I'm sure Heero worse off of all of us. These things take time."

"This is true… I just got so used to being a pilot, that L4 life is not just boring, but rather lonely. I would take our rag tag group over business men, lawyers, secretaries, and all of the others any day. I miss having you around. Everyone, I mean." Quatre laughed lightly, but the bitter tone carried through.

Trowa sighed, and shook his head.

Rashid was very correct. Quatre would sacrifice his own happiness to make others feel happy and content. He kept his feelings hidden when inconvenient to others, whether love or strong dislike, and even ran a family business he had never wanted, from a family that he had never been close to. Unfortunately, he knew well that Quatre would only be able to keep things up for so long before he would crack.

"Perhaps I'll take some time off then. The troop can manage without me. They've done so countless times in the past."

Quatre's head snapped up, and he stared at the brunette.

"No! That's not necessary at all! There's no reason for you to jump up and drop everything you have here just because I'm feeling a bit down when-"

"Come to think of it, I could very well just switch over, and do nothing but weekend shows. That would free up my schedule by leaps and bounds."

The blonde blinked as he gaped at him, and Trowa could recognize the confusion and hope that flitted through his eyes.

"What…are you saying Trowa?"

"I'm saying that I don't HAVE to stay here. I returned to the circus because it was familiar to me, and those that are here wanted me to be here. Someone desiring my presence in their lives is very new to me. I like the feeling of being wanted for a change, rather than simply drifting by in life. But just because I am here, does not mean that I cannot get the same feeling of belonging elsewhere. Remember that."

"But-"

"And you… you need to be more assertive. Stop worrying about what the rest of the world is going to think of you. You have to make your own decisions, or your business and personal life will suffer. If you want something, you have to ask for it. If you do not ask, how can one know what you truly want? You must take action Quatre. If you want time off from work, you must ask. If you want me to come and visit you, you must ask. I'm not so great at reading minds. I'm afraid that department is run solely by you and Heero." He chuckled.

Quatre seemed to squirm in place where he sat rooted upon the elephant's shoulders. There was another lengthy pause as he seemed to battle his thoughts out within before finding the right words.

Trowa let him.

In time, Quatre released a shaky sigh, and looked up at him cautiously.

"…Trowa?" He murmured, gripping at his khakis.

"Yes Quatre?"

The blonde swallowed hard.

"Come stay with me? Please?"

Trowa raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Is that truly what you want?"

Quatre jumped at his response, and flushed a deep crimson.

"W-what? I mean, yes… yes, that's what I would like… What I want." The blonde sputtered, as he began to wring his hands in his lap.

Trowa reached out, and grabbed hold of the sleeve of his dress shirt, and gave a soft tug. Cheeks burning, Quatre met his gaze.

"Are you positive?"

"I… yes." He murmured.

"Good."

Before the blonde could question Trowa's sudden interrogation, he was wrenched forward by his captive sleeve. He threw his hands out in front of him to brace his fall, only to find himself flesh against Trowa muscular chest, and the brunette's mouth firmly atop his own… and at that realization, he melted. Moments that had felt like an eternity later, the brunette pulled away, a hint of smugness in his features as the blonde gaped at him.

"However, might I suggest that you refrain from being located within the same district as the circus for a while? I have slight suspicions that Catherine will not take my choice to relocate well, and as you can imagine, she has a vengeful streak." He stated matter-of-factly.

Quatre stared at the man momentarily, before breaking off into a fit of hysterics, laughing and crying all at once.

Trowa could only sigh and shake his head as a small grin crept up his cheeks, and he wrapped a single arm around the blonde.

Things would get interesting from there on out, and Trowa welcomed it. In time they would learn to adjust and work past their awkwardness, leading happy lives as time went on.

The future looked brighter than ever… even with a rageful sister lurking in the next tent.


End file.
